villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foxy the Pirate
Foxy the Pirate Fox, also known as Foxy, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is an out-of-order, worn down animatronic and is one of the secondary antagonists in the indie horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's". His behavior is unique in that rather than randomly moving around the rooms, Foxy will stay behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and gradually becomes more active throughout the night. The less the player looks at the camera feed, the faster he becomes active. If Foxy becomes fully active, he will leave Pirate Cove and almost immediately appear in the Security Office, killing the player instantly. If the camera is kept only on the curtains to Pirate Cove (one way players think they can exploit the game) this will speed up the process. The only way to prevent his approach is to frequently look at the security camera feed to slow down his activation. Another way to stop him if he leaves Pirate Cove is to close the door to the security office before he reaches you. To do this, there is one point in time where you are able to see the empty curtains in Pirate Cove or catch sight of him running down the hall to your office. At this exact moment you have a second to close the door. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although he leaves immediately and resets to Pirate Cove. Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, only closing the doors when they see an enemy approach. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy returns in the second game as an antagonist, even more worn than he was. Like the other old animatronics, the jaw of his endoskeleton shows through his suit. Among his more notable tears is that of his left ear, which has been completely scratched off, and his original rips which have grown in size. His lower torso has been almost completely stripped, revealing much of the endoskeleton. Foxy's eyelids are now no longer always drooping- they widen in Foxy's attack animation. Once more, Foxy's behavior is vastly different from the other animatronics. Foxy's starting point is Parts/Service, appearing only once all the other old animatronics have left. Once all the other old animatronics have departed, Foxy goes from the middle of the room to the hallway leading into the office, trying to leap at the player from there. The Freddy mask won't work- the only way to deter Foxy's advance is to flash the flashlight on his repeatedly, causing a "system restart" and temporarily halting his advance. Foxy can attack even if there are other animatronics in the room, and has been known to double-team with his Toy counterpart Mangle. Trivia * Foxy also is the only robot who is heard singing. He may be bored, frustrated, or simply killing time before he can rush at you. * Foxy is actually slower than the other robots. this is why he runs straight into the office, rather than toy with his prey. * It is commonly theorized that Foxy is responsible for the Bite of '87 as his jaw is broken, which could be a result of biting down a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of serious damage. That also explains why Pirate Cove is closed down. * It is possible to see Foxy on the first night if the player is idle too long. * Foxy leaves immediately upon closing arriving at a closed door. * If the player notices Foxy isn't in Pirate Cove, there is an amount of time where the player can close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering his sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. * Foxy apparently sings the "Dum dum dum" song. * Foxy is the only animatronic which can be seen actually moving on camera. * Unlike the other animatronics, the screen doesn't shake when Foxy attacks the player. * Foxy's death animation can be cancelled if the power runs out or if another animatronic gets in first. *Foxy is unique to all other enemies, as he is the only one who cannot be seen glitching and is the only animatronic you can see physically moving from place to place. *Foxy is the only animatronic who bears a hook in place of a hand, which can be seen in the cameras in Pirate Cove, as well as the West Hall when he rushes towards the security guard's office. It is likely part of Foxy's theme as a pirate. *As revealed in this video, Foxy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. *At first, Foxy was commonly mistaken as a female, due to his feminine name. * At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Foxy, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. * A bug exists that can be exploited to make any night that involves Foxy being active a lot easier. It is extremely tricky to attempt in the first place so it is only advised if you are patient.The instructions are located here. * He can be compared to Suigetsu Hozuki: ** Both are the only members of their teams to have sharp teeth only. ** Both are somehow related to water (Foxy is a pirate). ** Both are often paired with the only female member of the team regardless of what they did to each other or who they are (Foxy is a fox and foxes are known for eating Chickens, Chica's kind. Suigetsu bullies Karin). ** Both stayed in a cylinder shaped place before their first appearance (Foxy however returns there willingly while Suigetsu didn't). Gallery Pirate.jpg|Pirate Cove pirate2.jpg|Foxy hiding behind the curtains of his cove. gcBMK23.gif|Foxy running to the Security Office pirate3.jpg|Foxy's running to kill the security officer. Foxy eyepatch.png|Foxy with his eyepatch on Foxy 2.jpg|Foxy with Mangle in a teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. No place to hide.jpg Foxy lunge.gif|GIF of Foxy lunging in the sequel Foxy (FNaF's2).jpg|Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy Attacks Player (FNaF's2).gif|Foxy attacking the security guard foxy_grin_copy_5065.jpg|Foxy with his jaw closed. Phantom Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3.jpg|Foxy in Fnaf 3 is a phantom transparent Foxy .png|a picture of foxy coming in NF.1.jpg|Foxy In the Future release,Fnaf 4 Video Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Delusional Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Speedster Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brutes Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fearmongers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Extremists Category:Kid Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Singing Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mutilators Category:Protective Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Recurring villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Canine Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Asexual Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Ghosts Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Zombies Category:Revived Villains